


Stranger in the train

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn





	Stranger in the train

 

This trip in train promised to be long. Alone in my compartment, I thought the all way I will only look at the country outside by the window, until he came in. A strange guy who seemed just a little older than me. He sat face to me. First, I continued to look outside, but I was irresistibly attracted by him. I began to examine him.  
  
I started by his hair, dark, not too long, not too short, they stopped at the bottom of the nape of his neck. Then, I looked at his eyes, blue, light blue; they seemed lost somewhere as if he was out off from the world. I did not stop at his nose, but at his mouth. His lips were pink and thin, the kind of lips you irresistibly want to kiss. At this moment I was surprised to wondering how it could be if he smiles. My gaze did not stop to down on him. He was wearing a black leather vest open on a white t-shirt which let guess the beautiful body he might have. His hands were crossed, put on his knees. I took a look to his fingers, his nails were painted with black nail polish and on some the black was flaked. In focusing on his fingers, I realized that he had guitarist ones, he must be a musician. To finish, I took a look on his trousers, a simple jean, and to his shoes, white Doc Martens.  
  
When I rose my eyes to his face, I saw that he was looking at me, and he smiled. My wish became true.


End file.
